The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Distylium plant, botanically known as Distylium sp. hybrid, a member of the Hamamelidaceae, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Vintage Jade’.
‘Vintage Jade’ originated as an open-pollinated seedling from seed collected from a Distylium sp. hybrid (Distylium myricoides×D. racemosum) growing in Watkinsville, Ga. ‘Vintage Jade’ was selected in the summer of 2006 by the inventor in a cultivated environment in Dearing, Ga.
Asexual reproduction of ‘Vintage Jade’ by stem cuttings since 2006 has shown that all the unique features of ‘Vintage Jade’, as herein described, are stable and reproduced true-to-type through successive generations of such asexual propagation.